heavymetallicafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Death Magnetic
Death Magnetic – dziewiąty album studyjny amerykańskiego zespołu thrash metalowego Metallica. Został wydany 12 września 2008 roku przez wytwórnię Warner Bros. Records. Historia albumu Początkowo, Metallica planowała rozpoczęcie tworzenia nowego albumu na przełomie wiosny i lata 2005 roku, ponownie we własnym studiu nagraniowym HQ (gdzie grupa nagrała poprzedni album studyjny, St. Anger), i ponownie z producentem Bobem Rockiem (który współpracuje z zespołem od 1990 roku). Informacje te nie potwierdziły się do końca 2005 roku. Pierwsza wzmianka o ostatecznym rozpoczęciu prac nadthumb|200px|Okładka przód nowym albumem pojawiła się 30 listopada 2005, gdy perkusista Metalliki, Lars Ulrich, wspomniał o ewentualnym wejściu do studia nagraniowego. 16 grudnia 2005 oficjalnie zostało potwierdzone rozpoczęcie przez zespół prac nad nowym albumem w studiu HQ. Wkrótce pojawiły się plotki mówiące, że producentem nowego albumu będzie Rick Rubin mający na koncie współpracę m.in. ze starszymi grupami metalowymi jak Slayer (począwszy od albumu z 1986 r., Reign in Blood, ocenianym jako "szczyt speed metalu") i nowszymi jak System of a Down (m.in. Toxicity z 2001 r. oceniane jako "heavymetalowy klasyk"), lecz Lars Ulrich zaprzeczył plotkom. 16 lutego 2006, plotka której zaprzeczył Lars Ulrich została potwierdzona - Rick Rubin jest producentem albumu. W czerwcu 2006, Ulrich powiedział, że rozpoczęcie nagrywania albumu przewidywane jest nthumb|200px|Okładka tyła jesień tego samego roku. Również w czerwcu podano pierwszą przewidywaną datę wydania albumu - połowa 2007 roku. Do grudnia 2006 nie pojawiła się informacja o starcie nagrywania nowego albumu, tylko plotka o rozpoczęciu nagrań tym razem w styczniu 2007 roku i wydaniu albumu pod koniec lata tego samego roku. 9 lutego 2007 ostatecznie zapowiedziano rozpoczęcie nagrywania na 12 marca 2007. Na początku marca 2007 Lars Ulrich podał "nadzieje" związane z albumem: nagrywanie do czerwca, powrót do nagrywania w sierpniu, i ostateczne wydanie na przełomie 2007 i 2008 roku. 12 marca 2007, Metallica rozpoczęła nagrywanie albumu, lecz nie w studiu HQ (znajdującym się w San Francisco), tylko w studiu nagraniowym w Los Angeles. 1 lipca 2007, Lars Ulrich przedstawił luty 2008 jako prognozowaną datę wydania albumu. Gitarzysta prowadzący, Kirk Hammett, podał 8 lipca 2007 nazwę studia nagraniowego w którym Metallica nagrywa album - Sound City Studios. 23 stycznia 2008 pojawiła się kolejna plotka o nowej dacie premiery albumu - wrzesień 2008. 7 marca 2008, Lars Ulrich również podał ten miesiąc jako przewidywaną datę wydania. 19 kwietnia 2008, Ulrich oświadczył, że to będzie jedyny album Metalliki wydany przez wytwórnię płytową Warner Bros. Records. 12 maja 2008 rozpoczęła działanie strona internetowa Mission: Metallica, która ukazuje różnorodne materiały związane z nowym albumem. Trzy dni później, Lars Ulrich ogłosił, że produkcja albumu i jego okładki zakończy się w przyszłym tygodniu. 14 czerwca 2008 ogłoszono tytuł albumu – Death Magnetic - i zaprezentowano wstępną wersję okładki, zaś 17 lipca 2008 przedstawiono jej wersję ostateczną. 1 sierpnia 2008 ogłoszono oficjalnie, że ogólnoświatowa premiera wydawnictwa będzie miała miejsce 12 września 2008. 10 sierpnia 2008 oficjalna strona Metalliki podała, że album został zmiksowany, jak i został dokonany proces masteringu albumu. Lista utworów #"That Was Just Your Life" – 7:08 #"The End of the Line" – 7:52 #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" – 6:25 #"The Day That Never Comes" – 7:56 #"All Nightmare Long" – 7:58 #"Cyanide" – 6:39 #"The Unforgiven III" – 7:46 #"The Judas Kiss" – 8:00 #"Suicide & Redemption" – 9:57 #"My Apocalypse" – 5:00 *Kompozytorami wszystkich utworów są James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett i Robert Trujillo.